Chibi Christmas
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: It's Christmas Eve!the vk gang and the ocs are all together! find out what happens as they celebrate this wonderful holiday! Warning:there are alot of ocs and a lot of randomness! the vk gang and the ocs are all little kids in this story!


**HEY EVERYONE! NEW STORY TIME! THIS WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE UP ON CHRISTMAS AND BE ORIGINALLY ONE CHAPTER. BUT I HAD LAPTOP ISSUES SO IM POSTING IT NOW.I SHOULD ADVISE YOU THAT THERE ARE MUCH MORE OC'S IN THIS STORY AND THERE WILL BE MORE OC'S IN THE STORIES YET TO COME. SO IM SORRY IF THIS STORY IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE REST.(first time posting story with more than 3 OC'S)SO ALL OF YOU READ ON! **

**HERE ARE THE AGES OF ALL THE KIDS:**

**2 YEARS:FRANTZ**

**3 YEARS:MATTHEW**

**4 YEARS:NIKKI**

**5 YEARS:MICHELLE, JAN , ASHLEY, TERRY, SHAUN, CONNER, DOM, AND MIGUEL**

**6 YEARS: YUKI, SHIKI, AND RIMA**

**7 YEARS: NICK, RUKA, AIDO, KAIN, ZERO, ICHIRU, AND MARIA**

**8 YEARS: JUSTIN, KANAME, AND TAKUMA**

**CHALLENGE: SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS ALL THE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY THERE IS 7 PAIRINGS SEE IF YOU CAN FIND THEM ALL! AND PUT YOUR ANSWERS ON YOUR REVIEW(if you choose to review)ANYWAYS READ ON PEOPLE READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT ONLY THE OCS(except for Miguel) ALL OCS ARE BASED ON OUR FRIENDS!**

* * *

**Chibi Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. It was about 10 in the morning. It was snowing. It was snowing lightly. There was snow on the ground. A lot of snow. It had been snowing the previous night as well. There were Christmas decorations on houses. Tinsel, lights, ornaments, and other decorations were common on the houses. Now the house we are going to is a mansion on a hill. It was decorated with Christmas lights, tinsel, lawn decorations, and ornaments. Inside the mansion were a lot of people. They were in the living room. The adults were sitting on the couches talking and watching their kids. The kids were busy decorating the Christmas tree.

Nikki was wearing a green 3-quarter sleeved shirt that had a sparkly Christmas tree with decorations on it. She also wore a red tutu skirt that had a bit of sparkles on it. She wore red and green horizontal striped socks that went up to her thighs and a headband with a white, sparkly, snowflake on it. Miguel was wearing a red turtle neck sweater, green baggy pants, and a Santa hat on his head. He also had a green sash-like skirt on his hips over his pants. The sash-like skirt ran from Miguel's right hip to his left ankle with it getting longer bit-by-bit to his left ankle.

Terry was wearing a red dress that had diagonal green stripes on it, white leggings, and a bracelet that had Christmas trees on it. Michelle was wearing a red one-shoulder shirt, green shorts, red leggings, and Christmas wreath earrings, 3 in each ear. Ashley was wearing a green skirt, a red shirt with half of the sleeves red and the other half was white, white leggings, and a Santa necklace. Shaun was wearing a green shirt with a picture of a wreath on it and red pants. Jan was wearing a red shirt with a Santa on it, green pants, and a bracelet with Santas on it.

Dom was wearing a green sweater with a red shirt underneath and red cargo pants. Frantz was wearing red and green footie pajamas. On the red side was a green Christmas tree and on the green side was a red Santa. Nick was wearing a red shirt with a picture of candles on it and green shorts. Justin was wearing a green sweater with a Christmas tree pattern on it and green pants. Matthew was wearing a red sweater with a Santa pattern on it and green track pants.

Yuki was wearing a green dress that had red frills at the end of it and white tights. Zero and Ichiru were both wearing the same shirt and pants but Zero's shirt was red and his pants are green. Ichiru's shirt was green and his pants were red. Kaname was wearing a green shirt with snowballs on it and red pants. Maria was wearing a red dress that had white fluff at the bottom. She was wearing white knee socks, and white bracelets. Aido was wearing a white shirt with a Christmas tree on it and green pants. Kain was wearing a red shirt with a Santa on it and green pants. Ruka was wearing a red, green, and white dress with white tights and red, green, and white bracelets. Shiki was wearing a red and green striped shirt and green pants. Rima was wearing a white shirt that had frills on it and a red skirt with a necklace with a red gem. Takuma was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a green vest over it and he was wearing white pants.

"The tree's going to be so beautiful…..because of me!" Michelle said as she hung up an ornament on the tree. "No, it because of me!" Miguel said as he hung an ornament on the tree. "You wish" Michelle said. "Seriously, you guys are fighting over this again" Terry said as she was stringing popcorn together with Jan. "They have that fight, like, everyday" Shaun said as he was gathering tinsel.

"Hey! We do not fight everyday!" Miguel shouted. "Practically you guys do" Shaun said. "No! Me and Michelle are the closest best friends!" Miguel said wrapping an arm around Michelle's neck. "Get off of me!" Michelle said pushing Miguel away. "I thought I was your closest best friend?" Nikki said looking up from untangling lights. "No, Nikki you're not" Michelle said as she walked over to Nikki's side. Michelle sat beside Nikki. She then threw her arm around Nikki's neck. "Because you're my closest best friend" Michelle said. Miguel stomped over to Nikki and Michelle. He sat on the other side of Nikki and threw his arm around her neck. "No, Nikki's my closest best friend!" Miguel said. "I thought you said Michelle was your closest best friend?" Nikki said raising an eyebrow at Miguel. "I just said that to spare Michelle's feelings" Miguel said. "What was that? And Nikki's my best friend!" Michelle said as she hugged Nikki and pulled her away from Miguel.

"No, she's my best friend!" Miguel said as he hugged Nikki and pulled her away from Michelle. "No! Nikki, I'm your best friend right?" Michelle asked as she leaned closer to Nikki. "Nikki, I'm your best friend right?" Miguel asked as he leaned closer to Nikki. Nikki felt very uncomfortable with Miguel and Michelle on either side of her blocking her chances of escape. And their faces were very close to hers. "Uh….." was all Nikki could say. "Nikki-chan, don't have to keep untangling the lights?" Takuma asked. "Uh….yeah I have to! Sorry guys!" Nikki said as she crawled back to her box of Christmas lights. Michelle and Miguel looked at each other. "He interrupted Nikki's answer" Miguel said. "I know but I'm her best friend" Michelle said. "I'm her best friend" Miguel said. "Fine, at the end of the day we'll ask Nikki again" Michelle said. "Ok" Miguel said. And they shook hands.

Nikki was back at the huge box of Christmas lights. She was taking them out and untangling them. Everything was fine…..until her hand got tangled up in the lights. Nikki started pulling to get her hand out…..but ended up tangling her other hand in the lights. She stood up to go ask someone for help. She tried to take a step but realized her foot was also tangled up in the lights. She started hopping on one foot to try and shake the lights off her other foot. She almost got the lights off but that's when she slipped and fell into the box of Christmas lights. Everyone turned to look at the huge box wondering where Nikki was. "Nikki, where are you?" Nick asked. A head emerged from the box covered in Christmas tree lights. Everyone burst out laughing. "Nikki, how did you do that to yourself?" Michelle laughed. Nikki just remained silent. All she did was narrow her eyes at everyone. Everyone couldn't stop laughing. Well almost everyone couldn't stop laughing. Miguel's dad was just looking at Miguel and Terry thinking they're a good couple together.

"Hah….Ha….Ha…..I-I'll help you, Nikki-chan" Takuma laughed as he got up and went over to Nikki, who was still in the box. "Let's see if I can untangle you" Takuma smiled as he grabbed a line of Christmas lights from Nikki's head. He started pulling on it lightly to see where the rest of the line was. He grabbed another line of Christmas tree lights and proceeded to untangle it from another line. It didn't go well. Takuma ended up with his arm tangled up in the lights. Nikki sighed and shook her head. Takuma started pulling at the lights on his arm to get them off. Nikki shifted a bit and it made the lights on Takuma's arm tighten. Nikki jumped a bit in shock which caused the lights on Takuma's arm to be pulled towards her. Takuma unfortunately was pulled towards the box. His leg hit the side of the box and he fell in the box on top of Nikki.

Both Nikki and Takuma's head emerged from the box. Everyone started laughing at Nikki and Takuma since they were both tangled together. Nikki and Takuma blushed lightly. Miguel noticed the plug that was hanging over the edge of the box. Nikki and Takuma sat up straighter. Miguel, still laughing, ran to the box, grabbed the plug, and ran to the wall. He plugged the plug into the wall outlet. The lights in the box and on Nikki and Takuma turned on. The lights were different colors. Coincidentally, the lights on Nikki and Takuma's chests were each in the form in a heart and were flashing. That just made everyone laugh harder. Nikki and Takuma looked down at the hearts. They then looked back up with each other's eyes briefly meeting. They both blushed and turned away from each other.

Nick crawled over to Kaname, who was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. Nick took a seat beside Kaname and poked him. "What?" Kaname asked as he turned to look at Nick. "Look, you have to help me" Nick said. "With what?" Kaname asked. "In getting Nikki and Takuma together" Nick said pointing at Nikki and Takuma, who were still in the box and blushing. "Ah, I see" Kaname said looking at them. "Yeah, I already know Nikki has a crush on Takuma. I can tell by the way she acts around him" Nick said. "I also know that Takuma has a crush on Nikki also" Kaname said. "So are you in?" Nick asked. "I'm in. I want to help my best friend find love" Kaname smiled. "Yuki wants to help too!" Yuki said as she popped up from out of nowhere. "Yuki, did you hear everything we said?' Kaname asked. "Yup, I think Takuma-sempai and Nikki are meant for each other!" Yuki said happily. "Of course you can help!" Nick said happily as he hugged Yuki. Yuki smiled and hugged him back.

All the adults were looking at Nikki and Takuma. "How cute!" all the women squealed. _"Do they like each other?"_ Nikki's dad asked in his head. _"They are ruining the Christmas lights!"_ Miguel's dad thought as he glared at Nikki and Takuma. Nikki's dad went over to the box and picked up Nikki and Takuma. The lights slipped off of them. "Wow" Nikki said as she stared at the lights. Nikki's dad placed Nikki and Takuma on the floor and went back to his seat. "Awww…they're out" Ashley said. Nikki and Takuma glanced at each other and blushed faintly. They then looked away. Nick and Kaname were the only ones that noticed them blushing. "Let's finish the tree" Jan said as she picked up some tinsel. "Wait, we're missing someone" Terry said. "Oh yeah, Conner said he'll be a bit late" Dom said. "Why?" Nikki asked. "He said he was going to get some stuff" Dom said.

Just as Dom finished talking, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Miguel's mom said as she got up and left the living room. Two minutes later, Miguel's mom came back with 2 adults, a man and a woman, and a young boy. "Hey guys!" the boy said. "Hey Conner!" Nikki said. Conner was wearing a red sweater that had a snowman on it and green pants. He was also carrying two plastic bags. "I got candy and chocolate!" Conner shouted happily as he raised the bags over his head. "Is that why you were late?" Terry asked. "Yup" Conner said taking a seat beside Nikki. "Give me candy!" Miguel shouted. "Alright, alright hold on. Sheesh" Conner said. He turned both of the plastic bags upside down and candy and chocolate fell out onto the floor. Everybody quickly grabbed pieces of candy and chocolate. "Thanks Conner!" everybody said as they opened their candy and chocolate. "You're welcome" Conner said happily.

* * *

About 20 minutes later the tree was done….well except the star needed to be put on the top of the tree. "Okay, now all we need to do is put the star on the tree" Shaun said. "Yup, it's Matthew's turn since I did it last year since I was 3 last year" Nikki said looking at Matthew. "Yay!" Matthew said happily as he raised his arms in the air. "Okay, where's our little star boy?" Matthew's dad said as he stood up and went over to where the kids were. "Me!" Matthew said as he crawled to his dad. "Ok, here's the star" Matthew's mom said as he handed Matthew the star. Matthew's dad then picked Matthew up and walked to the tree. He held Matthew high in the air so Matthew could place the star on the tree. Matthew, who held the star in both his hands, reached and placed the star on the top of the tree. Everybody started clapping for Matthew and Matthew's dad placed him back on the ground beside all the other kids. "Good job, little brother!" Miguel said as he hugged Matthew. "Yes, good job. Brother hug!" Justin said as he hugged both Miguel and Matthew. "Awww, that's cute!" Terry said. Ashley whispered something to Michelle and they both giggled. "What?" Justin asked as he pulled away from Miguel and Matthew. "Nothing….." Michelle and Ashley said still having smiles on their faces. "I don't believe you two but I'll let it go" Justin said. Miguel and Matthew pulled away and looked at Michelle and Ashley. "You are just so cute!" Ashley said as she went over to Matthew and pinched his cheeks. "Stop!" Matthew said as he struggled to get out of Ashley's grip. "You are cute, little brother!" Miguel said as he glomped Matthew. "Help!" Matthew shouted. Nobody helped him. "I want to go outside" Jan said. "Me too" Dom said. "Let's ask our parents then" Shaun said. They all stood up except Nikki, who was on the couch playing with Frantz, who was making random baby noises. "Nikki, you coming?" Aido asked. "Hm?" Nikki said as she turned to them. "We are going to ask our parents if we can go outside" Ichiru said. "Oh ok, let me know if we can" Nikki said. "Aren't you going to come with us?" Kain asked. "No, I'm going to stay here with Frantz until my parents tell me to go out with you guys" Nikki said as her hair was being tugged at by Frantz. "Ok then" Miguel said as he turned and went to his parents. "Mommy, daddy, can we go outside and play?" Miguel asked giving them the puppy dog eyes. "Of course you guys can!" Miguel's mom said happily. "Yay! Thank you!" Miguel said as he ran back to the others. "We can go outside and play in the snow!" Miguel said happily. "Yay!" everyone cheered. They all ran to get their jackets, boots, gloves, and hats. They all came back and were putting on their winter stuff to go outside. Nikki was still on the couch with Frantz, who was still tugging at her hair. Just then Frantz started to yawn. "Oh, Frantz must be tired. I think I'll put him down for a nap" Frantz's mom said as she went over to the couch and picked Frantz up. Frantz let go of Nikki's hair and yawned again. He snuggled closer to his mother as his mom left the living room to go put Frantz in a room for a nap. "Nikki, go outside with everyone else" Nikki's mom said. "Fine" Nikki said as she got off the couch, went to get her winter stuff, and dragged it to where the others were and began putting them on.

"Which side is the left and which is the right?" Miguel asked himself as he looked at his boots. He looked over at his older brother, Justin, who was helping Matthew, put on his winter things. Miguel sighed. Kain went over to him and sat beside him. "What's wrong?" Kain asked Miguel. "I don't know which boot is my left and which is my right" Miguel said. "Do you want help?" Kain asked. "Yes, please" Miguel said. Kain grabbed one of Miguel's boots and put it on Miguel's left foot. He grabbed Miguel's other boot and put it on Miguel's right foot. Miguel smiled. "Thank you, Akatsuki-sempai!" Miguel smiled. "You're welcome" Kain smiled with a light blush on his face. Miguel's dad was watching with a disapproving look on his face.

After a few minutes they were all done dressing. Terry, Ashley, Maria, Zero, Ichiru, Conner, and Shaun were wearing hats. Shaun was wearing a snapback. Conner was wearing a baseball hat. Zero, Ichiru, Maria were wearing winter hats with pom-poms on the top. Terry and Ashley were wearing winter hats that slouched at the back and had a pom-pom on it. Nikki and Yuki were both wearing toques that had earflaps that covered their ears and that was braided at the ends and had a pom-pom at the top. Michelle was wearing a hat with puppy eyes and ears at the top of the hat, and with mittens that was attached to the hat and went down to a little bit past her waist. Jan, Matthew, Miguel, and Justin were wearing earmuffs. Everybody was wearing gloves except Nikki, who was wearing mittens. "Bye!" all the kids said as they left the living room. All the adults waved as their kids disappeared out of the living room.

All the kids were outside gaping at how much snow was on the ground. "Wow! So much snow!" Aido said amused. "I know" Takuma said happily. "Hmmm…..let's go tobogganing!" Miguel said happily. Everybody said yes except for Nikki, who just tilted her head. "I never went tobogganing before" Nikki said. Everybody stopped and stared at Nikki. "What you never went tobogganing before?!" Shaun asked surprised. "No…" Nikki answered. "What is wrong with you?!" Miguel and Conner said at the same time. "Nothing's wrong with me" Nikki said. "How could you not of went tobogganing before?" Terry and Jan said. Nikki just stayed silent. "I just didn't, okay?" Nikki said. "New mission. Take Nikki tobogganing!" Michelle said grabbing Nikki by the arm. "Yeah! Let's go!" Shaun said. "I'll go get the sleds!" Miguel said as he ran to the back of his house. "Come on, Nikki" Michelle said as she was dragging Nikki to the start of the hill.

A couple minutes after everyone were at the hill with sleds. Jan placed a sled on the snow at the top of the hill. "Get on, Nikki" Jan said. "Uh…I rather not" Nikki said as she went to hide behind Shaun. "Panda don't move" Nikki said to Shaun. Shaun just moved to the side. "Meanie" Nikki muttered. "Get on the sled, Nikki" Ashley said as she took Nikki's hand and led her to the sled. "I don't have to do I?" Nikki asked. "Get on" everybody said. "You didn't answer my question" Nikki said. "Come on! Everybody's been tobogganing before. Even Frantz!" Miguel shouted. "So?" Nikki said. Shaun just walked up to Nikki and lifted her up. "Put me down, put me down!" Nikki shouted as she squirmed. "You'll have fun, Nikki!" Takuma said happily. Shaun placed Nikki on the sled and stepped back. "Now push off and go!" Nick and Yuki said happily. Nikki just sat there doing nothing. "Come on you can do it!" Terry said encouragingly. "It's such a big hill" Nikki said. "Come on just push with your feet. It'll be fun" Jan and Michelle said. Nikki still just sat there looking at the hill. "Oh my god, I'll just push you!" Miguel shouted. He put his foot on Nikki's back and pushed her with his foot. The sled started moving with Nikki on it. The sled started going downhill. And Nikki was screaming. Loud. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screamed. "There you go, Nikki! Now use the string on the sled to steer!" Jan yelled to Nikki. Nikki grabbed the string and tried to stop the sled but it only made her swerve left and right repeatedly, very fast. Slowly, Nikki started to enjoy the ride. "WOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed happily. "Yeah, go Nikki!" Terry yelled. Nikki was almost at the bottom of the hill…when the sled hit a rock and she was sent flying into the air.

"OH MY GOSH NIKKI!" they all screamed as they ran down the hill. They began looking for Nikki since she landed in a huge pile of snow. "Nikki, where are you?" Dom asked as he and Conner were digging through some snow. No answer. "I hope she's alright. I mean she might've broken a bone since she doesn't have her healing powers yet" Ashley said. "Neither do you guys" Aido said as he stood there watching everyone. "Aren't you going to help us look for Nikki?" Conner asked. "I am. I'm supervising" Aido said with a smile on your face. "No! Your just lazy!" Miguel said. "No, I'm not!" Aido shouted. "Yes, you are!" Miguel shouted standing up from his spot and walking towards Aido. "No, I'm not. And it's your fault we have to look for Nikki" Aido smirked. "How?" Miguel asked. "Well, if you wouldn't have pushed Nikki, we wouldn't be looking for her" Aido said. "I-I didn't think she'll fall off…." Miguel said. Aido's smirk just grew wider. "See, it's your fault" Aido said. "Shut up!" Miguel shouted as he tackled Aido to the snow-covered ground. They then began wrestling each other. "Guys, stop. We are supposed to be looking for Nikki" Kaname said. Miguel and Aido just kept on wrestling each other. "Miguel, what are you doing?! We're the hosts for this Christmas party; you're not supposed to fight the other guests!" Justin shouted. "Who cares sempai?" Michelle said. "I do!" Justin (sempai) said. "Hey, let's bet on who would win this fight" Jan said. "Yeah, I'll join" Dom said. "Me too" Conner said. "I want a piece of this action!" Terry said. Jan, Conner, and Dom looked at Terry with shocked faces as they have never heard Terry speak like that. Miguel and Aido were still wrestling each other. Just then a snowball hit Miguel at the back of the head. "WHO WAS THAT?!" Miguel yelled as he whirled around to face everyone else. "None of us threw the snowball at you. It came from out of now where" Ruka said. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PUSHING ME WHEN I WASN'T READY!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see Nikki walking towards them. She had snow all over her but most of the snow was on her tutu. She threw another snowball and it hit Miguel in the face. "What the hell? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have enjoyed the sled ride!" Miguel shouted. He then picked up some snow and threw it at Nikki. Nikki, who stopped in front of Shaun, spun out of the way and Shaun was hit with the snow. "Panda, that snowball was meant for Nikki, not you" Miguel said. "Your gonna get hit whether you like it or not" Shaun (panda) said as he picked up some snow and threw it at Miguel. Miguel ducked and it hit Aido, who had stood up. Aido sent a glare at Shaun and proceeded to throw a two snowballs at him. But instead it hit Michelle and Zero. "HEY!" Michelle and Zero both yelled angrily at the same time. In 2 minutes it had went to a full-scale snowball fight. Everyone was throwing snowballs at each other. They were all laughing and having fun. Shaun threw a snowball at Terry, who tried to throw one back at Shaun and ended up hitting Dom. Zero was plotting a plan. A plan so mean that mostly everyone would hate him. Time to put this easy but mean plan into action. "EVERYONE TARGET KURAN!" Zero yelled. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Kaname with evil looks on their faces. Well, almost everyone. Aido, Ruka, and Michelle didn't look happy. Actually they were ticked off. "How dare you want to hurt Kaname-sama!" Ruka and Aido shouted angrily. "I'm on Kaname's side so you all will have to go through me!" Michelle said as she jumped in front of Kaname and hugged him. "Thank you Michelle" Kaname said as he returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek. Michelle giggled a bit. "We're on Kaname's side too!" Aido and Ruka both said as they jumped in front of Kaname and Michelle. "18 against 4 then" Shaun said. "Wait, that's not fair!" Ruka shouted. "Too bad!" Jan shouted as she threw a snowball at Ruka. This prompted the snowball fight to start up all over again.

Terry got on her hands and knees and crawled away from the fight. She was then walking up the hill when she noticed two other people beside her. It was Shiki and Rima. "What are you guys doing beside me?" Terry asked. "We don't want to get hit with snow again" Shiki and Rima both said as they held each other's hand so they can help each other up the hill. "Same with me. When we get to the hill want to do something together?" Terry asked. "Sure" Shiki and Rima answered. They were almost up the hill when Terry slipped. "Ah!" Terry said as she closed her eyes as she fell. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. She opened her eyes to see it wasn't Shiki or Rima. It was one of the silver-headed twins. "Are you hurt?" the silver-headed boy asked. "N-No. Thank you, Zero" Terry said as she bowed with a light blush on her face. Zero lightly blushed. "It's ok" Zero smiled. That made Terry smile too. "What are you doing on the hill?" Terry asked Zero. "Well, I'm going to the top of the hill to make a big snowball" Zero said. "Oh, you're going to make a snowman?" Terry asked. "No, when it gets big enough, I'm going to push it down the hill and crush everyone down there!" Zero said happily. "Can you help me?" "But, that's mean" Terry said. "But, don't you want to get revenge on them for throwing snowballs at you?" Zero asked. Terry then realized something. They had thrown snowballs at her and she had told them she didn't want to get hit. "Ok, I'll help you! Let's crush them!" Terry said as she put her fist at face-level and had fire in her eyes. "Yes, this will be so great!" Zero said as he walked up the hill. "Wait, for me!" Terry said as she ran to catch up with Zero.

* * *

The snowball fight raged on. It showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Up at the hill, Terry and Zero were rolling a snowball that was already really big. Even Shiki and Rima were helping by grabbing snow and packing it onto the snowball as Terry and Zero were rolling it. The snowball was wider than 16 school desks put together in the form of a square and it was taller than Kain, Shaun, Kaname, and Takuma, who were the tallest out of the group and if they were standing on each other's heads. "It's getting harder to push. Do you think it's big enough?" Terry asked Zero. "Yes, now let's push it to the hill" Zero said and he and Terry started pushing it to the hill with some help from Shiki and Rima. Once the snowball was at the edge of the hill Zero looked at everybody else throwing snowballs at each other at the bottom of the hill. _"They won't see it coming. Especially Kuran"_ Zero thought evilly as he smirked evilly. "Let's push it on the count of 3. 1…2…..3!" Zero said. Terry, Zero, Shiki, and Rima all gave the snowball a mighty push. The snowball got even bigger as it rolled down the hill.

Everyone else was still throwing snowballs at each other when darkness set over them. "It can't be dark already" Dom said. "Then why is it dark?" Ichiru asked. "How are we supposed to know?" Ashley asked. "Maybe it's an apocalypse or there's a UFO" Nikki said looking at the sky. She looked back down to see everyone staring at her with idiotic expressions except Yuki and Matthew who thought Nikki was right. "Yes, Nikki your right!" Yuki said. "No Yuki, she's not" Kaname said. "She is right!" Yuki said as she pouted. "Thanks Yuki!" Nikki said happily. "Nikki, you're crazy! It's not an apocalypse or a UFO" Justin said. "You're wrong big brother!" Matthew said as he also looked up at the sky. "Yeah, sempai!" Nikki said. She then looked up at the sky like Matthew and Yuki were doing. Everybody sweat dropped. "You were right, Nikki! There is a UFO!" Matthew shouted as he pointed at a big circle that was in the air. "OMG, I WAS RIGHT!" Nikki yelled as she pointed at the circle. "It's not a UFO, IT'S A GIANT SNOWBALL!" Conner yelled. Everybody realized that it was a GIANT snowball heading towards them. They all grabbed onto each other and clinged to the other for dear life.

The snowball came crashing down on all of them burying them in snow. In about 30 seconds they're heads popped up out of the snow to see Zero, Terry, Shiki, and Rima running down the hill laughing. "That was so awesome! We won the snowball fight!" Zero shouted happily. Terry was running behind Zero, Shiki, and Rima. She tripped again and smashed into Zero who smashed into Rima who smashed into Shiki. They all fell and began forming a snowball with them inside of it and it was getting bigger…..fast. Everyone that was hit by the first snowball screamed as another snowball was barreling towards them. "WE'RE NOT READY TO DIE!" all the girls screamed. The second snowball drowned them all in snow yet again.

"What the hell?! There better not be any more snowballs!" Miguel shouted angrily as his head popped up out of the snow. "I thought I was going to die" Kain said as his head popped up. Next, Nikki and Matthew's head popped out of the snow. "I gotta admit it was scary and thrilling at the same time!" Nikki said happily. "Exactly! That was awesome and terrifying at the same time!" Matthew said happily. They both high-fived each other. "HOW WAS THAT FUN?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!" Justin yelled. "Calm down sempai. We're alive aren't we?" Nikki said. "Yeah big brother, we're alive no need to freak out" Matthew said. "You are becoming like Nikki, Matthew! It's not right" Justin shouted. "Hey! Being me is not bad!" Nikki shouted. "You're a mischievous 4-year-old! I don't want Matthew becoming like that" Justin said. "You know what sempai, come over here! I dare you to!" Nikki shouted as she threw some snow at Justin. The snow hit him in the face. Justin just said there and over-dramatically wiped the snow from his face. "I'm not going to stoop to your level because I'm better than this" Justin said. "No, you're not" Nikki said. "I'm more mature than you" Justin said. "Sempai, that's because your 8 and she's 4!" Michelle shouted as her head popped out of the snow. "Yeah!" Nikki shouted. "If there's a fight between you, Nikki, and Michelle, they would win and not you, sempai" Jan said as her head appeared. "I'd also bet on Nikki and Michelle" Maria said as she appeared. "Me three" Dom said as his head popped out from the snow. "Why are you rooting for them? I'm the oldest!" Justin shouted. "I'm the oldest" Kaname said as his head calmly brought his head out of the snow. "We're both the same age!" Justin said. "Me too!" Takuma said happily as he appeared out of the snow with his hand in the air. "So, what are you guys talking about?" Ichiru asked as he popped up after Takuma. "I think I'm sitting on someone" Ashley said as her head emerged from the snow. Aido's head emerged from the snow. "It was me" Aido said. "Oh, sorry Hanabusa" Ashley said. Ruka's head emerged from the snow. "I'm covered in snow!" she shouted in despair. "So, who cares?" Aido said. Ruka shot a glare at Aido. The rest of the group appeared except Terry, Shiki, Rima, and Zero. "Where's Terry?" Shaun asked. "No, it's where's Perry?" Conner smiled.

Just then four people jumped out of the snow. "Ya, we crushed you all!" Terry, Zero, Shiki, and Rima shouted happily. "Terry you helped them?!" Dom asked shocked. "Yup" Terry said happily. _"Terry does have an evil side"_ Jan thought. "Hey, let's make snow angels!" Yuki said happily as she fell back on the snow and began moving her arms and legs. "Great idea Yuki!" Nick said happily as he copied Yuki. Soon all of them had formed a circle and were making snow angels. "Look at this, a panda making a snow angel" Shaun said as he was making a snow angel. "No Panda, you're making a snow panda angel" Nikki said. Everybody got up and looked at the circle of 24 snow angels. "It's so pretty" Maria said. "Meanwhile, this panda's getting cold" Shaun said. "Yeah, me too" Terry said as she hugged her body and shivered. "I think we should get back inside now" Justin said. "Ok" everyone said. Everybody started walking up the hill. "Dude, you mad at me?" Miguel asked Nikki. "You pushed me when I wasn't ready…..and I did not want to be pushed!" Nikki said. "But you enjoyed it" Miguel said. "But you pushed me…..and you scared me" Nikki said sadly as she walked faster past Miguel. "You ruined your chances of winning the competition" a voice whispered into Miguel's ear. He turned to see Michelle smirking at him. She then ran up and started walking beside Nikki. _"Oh, you're not going to win, Michelle. You are not going to win"_ Miguel thought.

* * *

Everyone arrived in the living room where their parents were. "Hi kids! Did you have fun outside?" Michelle's mom asked. "Yes" all the kids chorused. "We can see that" Miguel's dad said as he saw the kid's feet were wet. "Why don't you go warm your feet by the fireplace?" Dom's dad said as he pointed at the fireplace. "They all ran to the fireplace while Nikki just sat in the same spot she was standing in 5 seconds ago. "Nikki, why don't you take off your socks so we can put them in the dryer to dry" Nikki's mom said. "Ya, that's what I'm doing" Nikki said as she was pulling one of her socks down her leg. When she finished taking both socks off, she gave them to her mom and joined the rest of her friends. "Nikki-chan, your tutu still has some snow on it" Takuma said pointing at Nikki's red tutu. "Oh, really" Nikki said looking down at her tutu. "Don't worry I'll dust it off" Takuma said as he started dusting Nikki's tutu with his hand. "Oh, thanks Takuma-kun" Nikki said with a light blush on her face. "You're welcome" Takuma said happily. Nick and Kaname were looking at them. "We need to jump-start this relationship!" Nick said. "How are you supposed to do that when they haven't confessed their feelings towards each other?" Kaname asked Nick. "Oh, well time to jump-start them to confess their feelings towards each other" Nick said. "But how?" Kaname asked. "Like this" Nick said. He then got up and moved behind Nikki without anybody noticing. He then pushed her and ran back to his seat between Yuki and Kaname.

Nikki fell on top of Takuma with their faces very close to one another's. They both blushed as they looked in each other's eyes. Terry squealed and clasped her hands together. "They look so cute!" Terry said with awe. "Well, what do we have here?" Dom asked. Terry squealed even more. "Terry's fangirling" Jan said. Ashley and Shaun then realized something. "Wait, does Nikki like him?!" Shaun asked shocked. "I think she does" Ashley said. "You guys didn't notice all this time?" Nick asked. "You knew? She told you? I thought she would tell secrets to either Michelle or Miguel" Ashley said. "No, she never told me. I noticed it a while ago. Kaname and Yuki know too" Nick said pointing at Yuki and Kaname. "We're trying to get Nikki and Takuma to confess their love to each other" "Count me and Ashley in" Shaun said. "Yeah, count us in!" Ashley said happily.

Nikki was still on top of Takuma. Both were blushing like crazy. "Sorry, I'll get off now" Nikki said. "It's ok" Takuma said. Nikki got off of Takuma. They both looked at each other then turned away from each other blushing. Suddenly, Nikki was pressed up against a wall by Shaun and Ashley. "Hey, Nikki" both Ashley and Shaun said. "Hey" Nikki said a bit confused. "So, we want to ask you a question" Shaun said. "Ok?" Nikki said. "Do you like someone?" Ashley asked as she and Shaun started smiling. "What?! I-I don't like anyone!" Nikki flustered. "Are you sure?" Shaun asked. "Y-Yes, I'm sure!" Nikki said with a dark blush on her face as she stood up and immediately walked away from them. "She's lying" Shaun said. "I know" Ashley said. "She must like him" Ashley said. Shaun nodded.

Michelle noticed Nikki's face was red. So Michelle got up to go ask Nikki what happened when she was tackled and sat on. She knew who the person was. "Miguel, get off of me!" Michelle shouted pushing Miguel off her. "Why are you going to Nikki?" Miguel asked. "I'm going to ask her if she's okay" Michelle said. "Well, I'm going to do that" Miguel said. "Really? You sure?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Miguel asked. Before he knew it his face was pressed to the floor. He tried to get up when a foot pressed down on his back. "This is what I'm going to do about it" Michelle said with a smirk on her face. She then skipped her way towards Nikki. "You're not going to win!" Miguel thought as he got up and ran to Michelle. He tackled Michelle to the floor. "Get off of me stupid!" Michelle shouted. "Make me!" Miguel shouted. "You both are heavy. Get off me" a voice said. Miguel and Michelle both looked down to see Nikki under both of them. "Sorry Nikki" Michelle and Miguel said. Nikki wiggled out from underneath both of them and stood up. Michelle reached and grabbed her ankle. "Ah, Michelle what are you doing?" Nikki laughed. "Do not leave me my best friend!" Michelle said as Nikki was trying to walk. "Best friend you said you'll never leave!" Miguel said as he grabbed Nikki's other ankle. "I never said that!" Nikki said as she was struggling to walk. "You said it with your mind" Miguel said. "What?!" Nikki said confused. She then tripped because of Michelle and Miguel holding her ankles. She fell flat on the floor. _"It's a good thing this tutu has built-in shorts underneath it"_ Nikki thought. "Nikki, are you okay?" Miguel asked. "Yeah" she said standing up again. "Let's go to where everyone else is" Nikki said as she grabbed Michelle and Miguel hands and pulled them to everyone else.

"Hey kids, do you want a snack?" Miguel's mom asked. "Yes!" they all chorused. "Ok, then come into the kitchen everyone" Miguel's mom said as she stood up. "Ok" all the kids stood up and followed Miguel's mom out of the living room. They walked down the hall and down a few stairs. They opened a door and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was huge with a lot of appliances. A man was by the stove cooking. "Daddy!" Nikki shouted as she ran to the man. The man turned and picked his daughter up off the ground. "Hey" Nikki dad said to her. "Whatcha cookin?" Nikki asked as she peered into the pot. "Mashed potatoes" Nikki's dad said. "What else are you going to cook?" Nikki asked. "Well, the turkey is in the oven, I'm going to cook some pasta, gravy for the mashed potatoes and turkey, some rice, a ham, and some garlic bread" Nikki's dad said. "Oh ok" Nikki said. "I have to get back to cooking now" Nikki's dad said as he placed Nikki back on her feet. "Ok daddy" Nikki said as she skipped back to her friends.

"I want lettuce as a snack" Jan said happily. "Lettuce is your chips" Shaun said with a smile. "You got that right" Jan said. About 15 minutes later everybody was back in the living room with their snacks. "Lettuce so good!" Jan said happily as she was eating some lettuce."You eat lettuce as a snack?" Ichiru asked. "What's wrong with eating lettuce for a snack?" Jan asked. "Nothing" Ichiru said. Nikki and Takuma both had two cupcakes that had a lot of icing and whipped cream on them. Takuma was eating one while Nikki was licking the icing and whipped cream off of her cupcake. "Nikki, you're just like that girl from Wizards of Waverly Place who licks the icing off of cupcakes. I forgot what her name was thought" Ashley said. "Alex" Nikki said with a smile. "Oh yeah, her name was Alex" Ashley said. "Yeah, I always lick the icing off of cupcakes before I eat the cake part of a cupcake" Nikki said. "Really?" Takuma asked with some icing around his mouth. "You have icing on your mouth!" Nikki giggled. "Oh!" Takuma said with a nervous laugh as he wiped the icing from his mouth. Nikki giggled a bit more. Shaun, Ashley, Yuki, Nick, and Kaname looked at the scene with interest. Terry squealed in a fangirl way. _"I should question Nikki about this"_ Dom thought.

All the kids were watching Nikki and Takuma. Miguel, who was oblivious to the situation, crawled to Nikki and tapped her on the arm. Nikki turned to look at him and asked "What do you want?" "Can I have some of the icing on your other cupcake?" Miguel asked pointing at the second cupcake that was beside Nikki. "Sure" Nikki said as she picked up the other cupcake. _"Miguel, you idiot!"_ Nick, Shaun, Ashley, Kaname, Terry, Michelle, Jan, and Dom thought. _"Dude, seriously?"_ Conner thought. _"Little brother, you could have waited until after the moment to ask Nikki for some icing"_ Justin thought. Nikki held up the cupcake to Miguel's face. Miguel smiled. He used his finger and swiped about half of the icing off the cupcake. "Oh no, it's going to fall!" Miguel said as the icing on his finger started tilting. He quickly put his finger into his mouth. "Mmmm…..it tastes really good! Thank you Nikki!" Miguel said happily. "Your welcome" Nikki said as she resumed licking the icing off of both cupcakes. Miguel turned to see everyone else except Takuma, Nikki, Kain and Matthew was glaring at him. "What?" Miguel asked confused.

* * *

Nick was sitting beside Yuki, hugging her. Yuki giggled and was hugging Nick back. "You're so cute, Yuki" Nick said happily. "Nick is so handsome!" Yuki said happily as she hugged Nick tighter. Nick and Yuki were basically like a young couple. A really young couple. They both liked each other a lot. "So, what are we going to do about Nikki and Takuma?" Yuki asked as she looked up at Nick. "I don't know maybe we should just let them confess to each other on their own" Nick said. "But what if it takes a long time?" Yuki asked. "Well, we just have to wait" Nick sighed. "Okay, we can wait together" Yuki said as she kissed Nick's cheek. Nick smiled and pulled Yuki into his lap. "Yes, we will wait together" Nick said happily.

Kain was sitting in-between Aido and Ruka who were fighting. Kain didn't know what they were fighting about since he tuned them out a long time ago. Just then a pair of hands went over his eyes and all Kain could see was darkness. "Guess who?" a voice said happily. Kain knew who it was immediately. "Hi, Miguel" he said. Miguel moved his hands from Kain's face. Kain turned to see Miguel pouting. "I thought you wouldn't guess it was me this time" Miguel said pouting even more. _"He's cute when he's pouting"_ Kain thought as he stared at Miguel. Miguel stopped pouting and sat on Kain's lap. "I want to sit on Akatsuki-sempai's lap!" Miguel said happily as he cuddled into Kain's chest. Miguel's dad was now glaring at Kain. Kain turned to see Miguel's dad glaring at him. Kain sweat-dropped and turned away feeling really terrified of Miguel's dad. _"His dad is so scary"_ Kain thought terrified. "When we have dinner do you want to sit beside me?" Miguel asked as he looked up at Kain. "Sure" Kain smiled. "Yay! Akatsuki-sempai is going to sit next to me!" Miguel said happily in a sing-song voice.

Frantz and Dom's mom came into the living room with Frantz squirming in her arms. She placed Frantz down beside Dom and walked back to where the other adults were. "Frantz!" Ashley and Nikki said happily as they crawled to Frantz. 'What about me?" Dom asked. "Face it, your invisible" Conner said with a smile on his face. "Shut up" Dom said as he lightly hit Conner in the arm. Frantz started making random baby noises and playing with his toy car. Michelle crawled over to Frantz and took the toy car away. "Ha, I took your car!" Michelle said happily. Normally, a baby would cry if something was taken away from them. But Frantz didn't. Instead Frantz glared as best as a baby could. He then started making a lot of random baby noises which sounded like he was swearing in baby language. He then grabbed Michelle's hair and started pulling on it. Hard. "Ow! Let go! Let go!" Michelle shouted. Frantz then used his other hand to grab his rattle and started to hit Michelle over the head with it. Michelle desperately tried to get away but couldn't. Nikki, Dom, Ashley, and Conner started laughing. Even Michelle was laughing at it even though she was the victim. Michelle put Frantz's toy car down on the floor. Frantz looked at the car and stopped hitting Michelle with his rattle. He let go of Michelle's hair and picked up his car. He then proceeded to play with his car. Michelle was panting and looking at Frantz with wide eyes. She then looked up at Nikki, Dom, Ashley, and Conner. "Your brother is evil, Dom" Michelle said as she pointed at Frantz. "Yes, I know" Dom said as he looked at Frantz, who was happily playing with his car. "I have a feeling that baby Frantz can beat up Dom even though he's a baby" Conner said. "I agree" Michelle said staring at Frantz. "What? That's mean" Dom said. "Well, you got to admit, Frantz beat Michelle pretty bad" Ashley said. "Ya" Nikki said. "I wonder what would happen if I took the car away from Frantz?" Nikki said as she took the car away from Frantz. "Nikki no!" Michelle shouted. Frantz just crawled to Nikki and held his hands out for the car. "What?!" Michelle said shocked. Nikki just tossed the car to Ashley. Frantz crawled to Ashley and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Awww, here you go Frantz!" Ashley said happily as he gave Frantz the car. Frantz smiled and laid on his stomach and started playing with his car again. "I think Frantz likes you guys" Michelle said. "Yeah, he didn't even hurt you" Conner said. "He didn't hurt you" Nikki said. "I'm too scared to see if he would attack me or not" Conner said. "Nikki, aren't you cold without your socks?" Dom asked as he looked at Nikki's sock-less legs. "Nope" Nikki said.

Jan, Terry, Shaun, Zero, Ichiru, and Maria were all talking. "Terry, I would never think you would help in crushing us with that huge snowball" Shaun said. "Well, I did. You guys deserved it" Terry smiled. "It's official. Terry has an evil side" Jan said. "I'm so glad you helped Terry. It wouldn't have been that huge if you didn't help" Zero said. Terry blushed a bit. "We should have helped!" Ichiru said. "I know. It would have been even bigger" Maria said. "Instead, you guys were buried by our snowball" Zero smirked. "That was hilarious" "Zero, you're so mean. Even to your own twin brother" Ichiru pouted. "Well, you would've slowed us down" Zero said. Both brothers stared at each other. "I wonder if they're going to fight" Terry said. "Then it will be twin brother against twin brother" Jan said. "No, don't fight Ichiru!" Maria said grabbing onto his arm. "I'm not" Ichiru said as he looked to Maria. Zero turned to Terry and blushed a bit when he saw Terry blushing a bit. "Shaun noticed this and leaned into Jan's ear to whisper something. Jan looked up at Shaun, looked at Terry, then Zero, then Terry again. She turned back to Shaun and nodded and whispered something in his ear. Ichiru and Maria didn't notice thought because they were talking to each other. Ichiru turned and saw zero blushing. _"Why is Zero blushing?" _Ichiru thought.

Shiki and Rima were sitting beside each other watching everyone else. They could see Aido and Ruka arguing, about which one defended Kaname from the snowball attack the best, Dom, Conner, Michelle, and Ashley were talking to each other and watching Frantz, Nikki was now sitting beside Takuma and reading a manga with him with both of them blushing, Terry, Zero, Jan, Maria, Ichiru, and Shaun were all talking with one another with Terry and Zero blushing a little bit, Nick, Yuki, and Kaname were all talking and playing hand games, Miguel was talking to Kain who was blushing slightly, Matthew was playing with a toy truck while Justin was watching Kain like he was going to do something bad to his little brother. Rima was becoming bored of this. "Hey, Shiki what should we do now?" Rima asked. "I don't know" Shiki said. "You never know" Rima said with a sigh. "I do know. Sometimes" Shiki said. Rima just rolled her eyes and resumed watching everyone else. She then put her head on Shiki's lap. "I'm going to sleep for a bit ok" Rima said. "Ok" Shiki said. Rima just closed her eyes and started to drift off to dream world. About 5 minutes later, Rima was woken up by Shiki. "What Shiki?" Rima asked a bit annoyed. "I wanted to know if you want some pocky" Shiki said as he held up a box of pocky. "Sure" Rima said. She reached up and took 2 sticks of pocky from the box and put one in her mouth. She then sat up so she wouldn't choke on it. She then put the other stick into Shiki's mouth. "Thanks" Shiki said. A few minutes later, the box of pocky was empty. Shiki and Rima both yawned. "I'm going back to sleep" Rima said as she laid on the small carpet they were on top of. "Yeah, I think I'm going to sleep too" Shiki said as he laid beside Rima. They both fell asleep shortly.

* * *

"Kids, listen up!" Ashley's mom said 2 hours later. All the kids looked up except Shiki and Rima who were still sleeping, curled up against each other. "Dinner's ready! So come on to the dining room!" Miguel's mom aid happily. "Yes!" Miguel shouted happily at the mention of dinner being ready. "Nikki, if your full, I'll take the rest of your food! And Akatsuki-sempai, you're sitting beside me!" he said happily as he pulled Kain's hand. "Isn't that how it always is when we're eating? You taking the food I don't eat…sometimes stealing my food" Nikki said. "Yup, come on guys it's time to eat! I'm starving!" Miguel shouted as he successfully pulled Kain onto his feet. Takuma crawled over to Shiki and Rima and shook them lightly. "Shiki….Rima…..get up we have to eat" Takuma said as he shook them. Shiki opened one eye then closed it again. "Come on, get up" Takuma said. "We're up" Shiki said in an annoyed tone. "Then open your eyes" Takuma said. "We want you to stop shaking us first" Rima said in an equally annoyed tone. Takuma realized he was still shaking them. He stopped and they opened their eyes. Shiki and Rima sat up, yawned, and stretched. They both stood up. "Where are we going?" Rima asked. "To the dining room" Takuma answered. "Ok" Shiki said as he and Rima began walking out of the living room. Takuma stood up and noticed that Nikki was the only one still in the living room. "Nikki, why are you still here?" Takuma asked with a surprised and confused look. "I-I w-was waiting for y-you" Nikki said as she turned away and blushed. She looked back at Takuma to see his cheeks going red. Takuma slowly walked towards Nikki. He stopped in front of her and smiled a little. "Thank you" Takuma smiled. "Y-Your welcome" Nikki said. They kept staring and blushing at each other. Takuma hugged her while blushing a darker red. Nikki stood on her tippy-toes and nervously kissed Takuma on the cheek. She pulled away, very embarrassed about what she just did. She tried to run but remembered that Takuma was still holding her. "I-I'm so sorry for that!" Nikki said as she looked away and blushed darker. "I-I didn't mind…..I-I actually l-liked it" Takuma said blushing even darker. "Really?" Nikki asked. Takuma nodded. It was quiet and awkward between them. That's when Nikki noticed Takuma's face was getting close to hers. _"OMG, is he going to kiss me? I don't know what to do?!"_ Nikki thought as she started to inwardly panic. Nikki just stood there and decided to let him kiss her. Nikki leaned closer to Takuma with her eyes closed. Takuma, seeing that Nikki wanted to kiss him too, closed his eyes also. Both of their lips almost touched each other's when a voice interrupted them. "NIKKI, TAKUMA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" the voice yelled angrily. Nikki and Takuma both jumped apart as Miguel came into the living room. "DUDE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU AND TAKUMA! I'M STARVING AND YOU TWO ARE STILL IN THE LIVING ROOM! I COULDN'T START EATING UNTIL YOU GUYS SHOWED UP WHICH YOU DIDN'T SO I DECIDED TO COME LOOK FOR YOU TWO AND HERE YOU ARE STILL IN THE LIVING ROOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW HUNGRY I AM?" Miguel yelled angrily. "Sorry" both Nikki and Takuma said. "Fine, I forgive you both. Come on, everyone's waiting for us" Miguel said as he grabbed Nikki and Takuma and dragged them behind him. "I saved you a seat beside me Nikki, so if you get full I can have the rest of your food ok?" Miguel said. "Ok" Nikki said. He then stopped and turned to face Takuma and Nikki. "Do you guys have a fever? Both of your faces are red" Miguel said as he put one hand on Takuma's forehead and his other hand on Nikki's forehead. "We're fine" Nikki and Takuma answered at the same time. "Oh ok if you say so. Come let's go!" Miguel said happily as he started to run to the dining room dragging Nikki and Takuma with him.

* * *

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP...I DONT KNOW WHEN. OH HERE ARE SOME AUTHOR NOTES**

** IN THE STORY MIGUEL, MATTHEW, AND JUSTIN ARE ALL BROTHERS(not in real life only justin and matthew)**

**JUSTIN'S NICKNAME IS SEMPAI(true in rea life)**

** SHAUN'S NICKNAME IS PANDA(true in real life)**

** SOMETIMES NIKKI CUTS THE ENDINGS OFF OF HER WORDS LIKE A BLACK PERSON DOES. SHE IS HALF BLACK BUT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT(the reason why nikki is half black is cuz im canadian and trinidadian(both parents from trinidad so yeah but look black)**

**THATS THE END OF THE AUTHOR NOTES. MIGUEL KEPT INTERUPPTING WHEN THERE WAS A NIKKI TAKUMA MOMENT. WHATS THAT ABOUT. HE'S MUCH MORE OBLIVIOUS IN THIS STORY...ANYWAYS SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME*a tornado surrounds me and when it disappears im gone***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE IF YOU CAN FIND THE 7 PAIRINGS.(i think you all know 2 of them already)**


End file.
